Eisuke and Ann
by Juliarui
Summary: Eisuke and Ann (oc) go to a business party and she needs to be punished. Contains lemons


Esiuke was busy Networking, leaving poor Ann to lounge around the bar. Attending to her drink, her soft cheeks burned red due to her lack of ability to hold her liquor. She gazed at her beautiful boyfriend lustfully, brown hair brushing over his gorgeous brown eyes. His tall body standing straight and at attention while he chatted up his guests. '**Damn', **she thought. She always questioned why he loved her but right now that thought was more prominant then usual. There was a clear power difference, he is a self made billionaire with famous woman at him feet. She on the other hand, only had one boyfriend in her life and it was her bed. She slumped at the thought and started to doubt his love for her.

Suddenly, a man with black hair and piercing blue eyes approached and occupied the stall next to her. 'Hello young lady.' His voice deep with interest and his eyes staring intently back at her. Her heart leaped with the idea of a man showing interest in her, it was foreign to her. She was **average**. 'Hello,' she replied in an awkward voice, the alcohol clearly taking affect. 'My names Daniel, what's a beautiful lady like you doing at the bar alone.' She laughed, she was waiting for a conversation with someone for a while now, 'Just waiting for **someone** to finish networking.' She glared back at Eisuke who didn't notice.

'Want to join me... somewhere else.' His hand slipped to her thigh and she jerked. His sudden forwardness alarmed her and she internally screamed for Eisuke to rescue her. Then it hit her, she always looked for him to save her, for him to do the rescuing. For once she'd do it herself! She chuckled at him, 'Sorry, I appreciate the offer, but I'm rather busy,' her eyes sharp and disinterested. 'With what? Getting shitfaced at a bar? You'll have more fun with me... **alone.' **She scoffed, 'He's not going to give up easily,' she thought.

'As iv already said, I'm not going, now please leave me alone.' Something switched in his eyes, those dark myseterious eyes of his turned to flames from hell and he reached for her arm and yanked her to his chest. She pulled back instantly, 'Get off of me.' She stood up and walked backwards, not breaking eye contact. He followed her furiously, clearly not taking no for an answer.

'**Who gave you the right to touch my property**' Eisuke was here to the rescue... again. He landed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her behind him, creating a barrier between the two. 'And who are you' Daniel hissed with pure spite. 'Her boyfriend,' he said proudly and quite irritated by the whole situation. He's dealt with a lot of shit and this was like accidently putting the spoon in the bin and the container in the sink to him.

Eisuke, quite annoyed by the whole thing, grabbed her hand 'We'll be leaving now, have fun with the rest of the party!' He said with a bitter smile and dragged her to the elevator. As soon as the elevator door closed with a light ding, his smile dropped and he faced Ann, his eyes deep with anger. 'Getting drunk and starting convsation with another man, have you forgotten who you belong to?' He was furious. 'Oh and he touched you, my property.' She felt weak underneath him, 'You saw that?'

'I see everything.' She chucked internally thinking of him with eyes at the back of his head. 'Look I'm s-' She was interrupted by his lips smashing to hers. Tongues entwined, she grinded her body to his in her new found courage from her drunkenness. He pulled away, giving her on of his famous smirks, 'you're going to get punished for this little incident you created.' Exitment, lust, frustration, fear...

The doors opened with a light ding, Eisuke lightly pushed Ann out the elavtor as he walked. She stumbled in her drunken state and Eisuke pushed her back on the dining table. He yanked her shirt and bra off with no time spared. She let out a quiet gasp, 'Arhh! Eisuke no need to rus-' his lips smashed to hers once more as he roughly cupped her round breasts. She let out a muffled moan and pushed herself up against him.

She never made moves like that, it even shocked Eisuke. He ripped off her skirt and stared at her strawberry pants. He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. She blushed and looked away from him, drowning in embarrassment. 'Look at me,' he hissed. She jerked her head towards him, her eyes met his, 'you're beautiful.' He said in a tender voice, giving her one of his rare smiles. Before she could process the rare kind words he said, he took her pants off and was roughly licking her clit. She moaned rather loudly and pushed her hips towards his head while grabbing his hair, helping him reach her sweet spot. She leaned her head back fully enjoying herself. 'Nnhh.. I'm c-close Eisuke!'

Suddenly, the warmth disappeared as he jerked away from her. She groaned in frustration. 'It's supposed to be a punishment, you don't get to cum when you want.' He smirked at her frustrated expression. He loved looking at her when she was exposed and vulnerable. She stared at his fully clothed body, she attempted to sit up and strip the fabric off of him but he pushed her back down. 'Stay' he commanded, she willingly obliged. He took a step back, undoing his buttons and pealing the fabric off his muscular body. He then dragged his trousers off in an elegant form. His pant still on; restricting his big hard member. He then took the fabric off, exposing his member to the air conditioned room.

She's stared at him lustfully, wanting... no **needing **him. In that very moment, every doubt she had was just a memory, every fear was in the past. 'That's right, only pay attention to me.' He said with a sense of anger as he positioned himself between her legs as her back rested on the table, breasts pointing in the air. He stayed there, with his member waiting at her entrance, rubbing up and down. Impatience grew on her. 'Please...' She wined, desperate for him. 'Please what?' He smirked, clearly teasing her.

She glowed red, she hated begging, it made her let go all of her pride but at this moment nothing mattered. Her eyes met his, 'Please Eisuke... Fuck me, punish me! Do whatever you want, I don't care!' He thrusted in her, making her take his whole length at once. The table creaked followed by her load moans and quiet groans from Eisuke.

Intense pleasure consumed her in every thrust, they're fucked so many times now but it seems to get better. He was rougher then usual, more urgent, he was relclaiming territory the last man touched. They were both getting close, the thrusts gaining speed and more moans filled the room.

Her back arched and her moans became screams, waves of pleasure overcame her and Eisuke joined her too in the orgasm and let out a deep groan. Spilling into her, she let of another moan to finish it off.

After a minute of recovering she sat up and leaned on his chest. His armed wrapped around her and she heavily breathed. He carried her to bed where she drifted off to sleep. He, on the other hand needed to finish off some work... wedding planning?


End file.
